lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego planet of the apes the videogame
Lego Planet of the Apes is a game created by TT Games and 20th Century Fox that goes through the five original movies and also including the 2011 Rise of the Planet of the Apes movie and the 2001 Planet of the Apes from Tim Burton. Locations Players can explore famous locations in the different Planet of the Apes movies, locations like Earth 2009 and 2018, the planet Aslar, the Oberon Space Station, Earth 3978, Earth 1973, Earth 1991, and Future Earth.There is no definite hub. 'Levels' Each level is inspired by all the Planet of the Apes movies seen in theaters. Below you can see the movies and their levels. Enjoy! 'Rise of the Planet of the Apes' Chapter 1:The Beginning Objective:Escape the poachers before they capture, find the group, and protect Bright Eyes. As Will and Robert: chase down Bright Eyes. Characters:Bright Eyes, Alpha, later Will Rodman(Gen Sys), Robert Franklin. Enemies:Poachers Locations Unlocked: Africa, Gen Sys Laboratory Chapter 2:In the Neighborhood Objective: Go to the Sequioa Park, later chase down and attack Hunsiker. Characters: Caesar(Clothes), Will(Shirt),Caroline Arahna, Charles Rodman (Pyjamas) Boss: Hunsiker( 3 lives) Locations Unlocked: Sequioa Park, Neighborhood Chapter 3:The Ape Facility Objective:Go to the San Bruno Primate Shelter and, as Caesar, defend yourself against Rocket. Characters: Caesar (Clothes), Will, Caroline, Maurice Enemies: Other Apes Boss: Rocket (6 lives) Locations Unlocked: San Bruno Primate Shelter Chapter 4:New Friends Objective:Befriend Buck, Rocket and the other apes; lead the apes to freedom. Characters:Caesar(Pants), Buck, Maurice, and Rocket. Boss:Dodge Landon (4 lives), Rodney(4 lives) Chapter 5:The Outside World Objective:Lead the apes across San Francisco. Characters:Caesar(Weapon:Command, spear), Buck(Weapon:land post), Maurice(Weapon:sewer plate), Koba, Lucky, Cornelia Enemies: people, police Boss:Police cars(3 waves), Steven Jacobs(3 lives) Locations Unlocked: San Francisco Chapter 6: Caesar is Home Objective: Make your way through the Golden Gate Bridge as the apes and ,as Will, chasing them. Characters:Will(Jacket), Caroline(Jacket), Koba ,Caesar, Maurice, Buck Enemies: police Boss: Helicopter (6 lives) Locations Unlocked: Golden Gate Bridge Planet of the Apes (Tim Burton) Chapter 1:Time Travel Objective: Track down Pericles on the Oberon Space Station. Characters:Leo Davidson, Grace Alexander Locations Unlocked:Oberon Space Station Chapter 2: A New World Objective:Run from the attacking apes. Characters:Leo(Crashlanded), Karubi, Daena Enemies:Gorillas(Ashlar), Chimpanzee Warriors Locations Unlocked:Forest of Ashlar Chapter 3:Derkein Objective: With the help of Ari and Krull, escape the Ape City of Derkein. Characters:Leo(Servant), Daena(Servant), Karubi, Tival, Birn, Ari, Krull, Limbo Enemies:Chimpanzee Warriors, Gorillas Locations Unlocked:Derkein Chapter 4:The Ape Camp Objective:Go through the ape camp. Characters:Leo, Daena, Birn, Ari, Krull, Limbo Enemies: Gorillas Boss: Colonel Attar(8 lives) Locations Unlocked:The Ape Camp Chapter 5:Calima Objective:Explore the Forbidden Zone. Characters:Leo, Daena, Birn, Ari, Krull, Limbo Locations Unlocked:Calima Chapter 6:Thade's Charge Objective: Confront General Thade and his army. Characters:Leo, Daena. Birn, Limbo, Ari, Krull Enemies:Chimpanzee Warriors, Gorillas on horses Boss:Thade(8 lives) as Leo and the others, Attar(4 lives) as Krull Planet of the Apes (1968) Chapter 1: Planet of the Apes Objective: Find your way through the Forbidden Zone. Characters:George Taylor (Astronaut), John Landon (Astronaut), Thomas Dodge(Astronaut) Enemies:Gorilla Soldiers Boss:Hunt Leader (5 lives) Location Unlocked:Hunting Fields Chapter 2:Mad House Objective:Explore the Human Management Center. Characters: Zira, Julius, Dr. Galen Locations Unlocked: Human Management Center Chapter 3: Ape City Objective: Escape Ape City. Characters:Taylor(Ape City), Zira, Marcus Enemies: Ape Citizens, Gorilla Soldiers Boss: Dr. Zaius (4 lives) Locations Unlocked: Ape City Chapter 4:Escape to the Forbidden Zone Objective: Help Taylor and Nova escape Ape City, Characters:Zira, Cornelius, Lucius, Nova, Taylor Chapter 5: The Dig Site Objective: Explore the ruins. Characters: Dr. Zaius, Cornelius, Lucius, Zira, Taylor, Nova Enemies:Gorilla soldiers Locations Unlocked: Dig Site Chapter 6:The Beast Man Objective:Ride through the Forbidden Zone in the horse. Characters:Taylor(Forbidden Zone), Nova, Cornelius, Zira, Lucius Enemies: Gorilla Soldiers Boss: Dr. Zaius (6 lives) Locations Unlocked:Forbidden Zone Coast, Buried Statue of Liberty Area. Beneath the Planet of the Apes Chapter 1: The Forbidden Zone Objective:Explore the Forbidden Zone. Characters: Taylor, Nova, John Brent (Astronaut);vehicle: horse Locations Unlocked: The Forbidden Zone Chapter 2:Unfriendly Faces Objective:Escape Ape City as Brent and Nova. Characters:Brent(Ape City), Nova, Zira, Cornelius Enemies: Gorilla Soldiers Chapter 3:The Apes Attack Objective:OUTRUN THE APES THAT WANT TO KILL YOU! Characters:Brent, Nova; vehicle: Horse Enemies: Gorillas on horses Locations Unlocked: Fields Chapter 4:Welcome Home Objective: Find your way toward the tunnel. Characters: Brent, Nova Locations Unlocked: Underground New York Chapter 5: The Apes March Objective: March your troops across the Forbidden Zone. Characters:Dr. Zaius, General Ursus, Gorilla soldiers with horses Chapter 6: Doomsday Objective:Prevent Earth's doomsday and defeat the apes and mutants. Characters:Taylor(Beneath), Nova, Brent(Wounded) Enemies:Gorilla Soldiers, Human Mutants (Beneath) Boss:Taylor or Brent(6 lives), Ongaro(3 lives), Ursus(6 lives), Dr. Zaius(3 lives) Locations Unlocked:St. Patrick's Cathedral (Underground) Escape from the Planet of the Apes Chapter 1:The Astronauts Objective:Find and retrieve the ANSA Ship. Characters:Soldiers Locations Unlocked: El Palomar, California Chapter 2:The Infirmary Objective:See if the apes are intelligent. Characters:Cornelius, Zira, Dr.Milo, Dr. Lewis Dixon (Infirmary), Dr. Stephanie Branton (Infirmary) Boss: Depressed Gorilla(3 lives) Locations Unlocked: Los Angeles Zoo, Zoo Infirmary Chapter 3:Moments of Fame Objective:JUST HAVE FUN AND EXPLORE LOS ANGELES! Characters:Cornelius (Suit), Zira (Dress),Dr. Dixon(Suit), Dr. Branton (Suit) Locations Unlocked: Los Angeles Chapter 4: Escape from Man Objective: Escape the clucthes of Man. Characters: Cornelius, Zira (Pregnant),Dr. Branton; vehicle: car Enemies: Soldiers (They only attack Cornelius and Zira) Locations Unlocked: Oil cells, Military Compound Chapter 5: Armando's Circus Objective: BRING ZIRA TO ARMANDO'S CIRCUS TO DELIVER HER BABY! Characters:Dr. Dixon, Armando, Cornelius,Dr. Branton Locations Unlocked: Armando's Circus Chapter 6: The Hunted Objective:Defeat Dr. Hasslein. Characters: Cornelius, Zira (with baby Caesar) Boss: Dr. Otto Hasslein (8 lives) Locations Unlocked: The Harbor Conquest of the Planet of the Apes Chapter 1: Earth 1991 Objective: Stroll around the city. Characters:Armando (Conquest), Caesar (Conquest) Locations Unlocked:Modern City Chapter 2: Amongst the Apes Objective: Disguise yourself as one of the apes. Characters: Malcom MacDonald, Caesar (Disguise) Locations Unlocked: Ape Management 1991 Chapter 3: A Father's Death Objective: Escape and find Armando. Characters:Armando, Caesar Chapter 4: Seeds of Rebellion Objective: Find apes to assist your revolution. Characters:Caesar,Frank the Gorilla, Otto, Zelda Chapter 5: Revolt of the Apes Objective: Begin the Revolution! Characters: Caesar, Apes Enemies:Police men Boss:Fire Hose Person (3 lives) Chapter 6: Night of Violence Objective: Take down Governor Breck once and for all!!! Characters: Caesar, Lisa (Conquest), Apes Enemies:Police Officers Boss: Governor Breck (5 lives) Battle for the Planet of the Apes Chapter 1: Aldo's Rage Objective: Chase`down Abe the Teacher. Characters: General Aldo, Gorilla Soldiers Boss: Abe the Teacher (4 lives) Chapter 2: The Forbidden City Objective:Explore the Forbidden City. Characters:Caesar (Battle), Virgil, Bruce MacDonald Enemies: Human Mutants (Battle) Chapter 3: The Battle Begins Objective: Defend yourself against the mutants. Characters:Caesar, Virgil Enemies: Human Mutants Chapter 4: Fight like Apes Objective:Take down the mutants once and for all! Characters:Caesar, Virgil, Lisa, Apes Enemies:Human Mutants Boss: General Kolp(Mutated) (5 lives) Chapter 5: Aldo's Command Objective: Ignore Caesar's command. Characters: General Aldo, Gorilla Soldiers Enemies: Human Mutants Boss: Kolp (3 lives) Chapter 6: Ape Has Killed Ape Objective: TRACK DOWN AND CONFRONT ALDO! Characters: Caesar, Virgil Boss: Aldo (12 lives) Bonus Levels The Bonus Levels are inspired by the Planet of the Apes Television Series. These events ocurr during 3085. Planet of the Apes (TV Series) Bonus Level #1:Escape from Tomorrow Category:Video Games Category:Video Games based on Movies